Various insect repellant devices have been used to provide insect (bug) free atmospheres outside homes or apartments, e.g. on porches or patios. One common insect repellant device is a citronella candle contained in an open-topped jar; a wick extends upwardly from the wax-citronella mixture within the jar. The wick is lighted to melt the wax and vaporize the citronella into insect-repellant form. One or more of these open-topped jars is/are positioned in or near the area requiring protection from bugs and insects.